When the Heart Hurts
by thatwriterkidtoday
Summary: Percy has a little sister, a half-sister who's also a witch. This witch falls in love with another witch and must navigate this new romance with not only one war brewing but two. Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I had never, in my entire life, seen such a beautiful girl. Of course, Hermione claims they're all beautiful but that they all look the same. I totally disagree.

"I think I'm in love," Ron says as we enter the Gryfindor common room.

"More like in lust, Ronald," Hermione quipped, throwing herself down on the couch next to me. She nudged me with her elbow a little, getting my attention. "You know, Nic, we're never going to get dates with the walking super models here."

"Why are you so rude?"

"Because they're only distracting from what we're here for, to learn."

"You're here to learn."

"Knock it off," I said. "Hermione, I think it's time we leave the boys to it and get to bed huh?"

"Americans and their stupid sleeping habits."

"I heard that Ron."

Once we were upstairs Hermione went straight to grilling me.

"You didn't write," she huffed as she sat next to me on my bed.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I pleaded. "It was a very long summer. Percy can't seem to stay out of trouble for five minutes. Not to mention that Dad required a full report. I don't know why, Dumbledore tells him everything. And, when I wasn't bailing Percy out of trouble or amusing my father with my school tales, I was spending time with Sally."

"I still think that it's a little strange that you are so close with your half-brother's mom."

"Well, I have none of my own, and she raised me until I came here. Two years after he left my father shows up on her doorstep with an infant, saying that my mother is in prison and I'm not a part of their world and that if the wrong people found me, I'd be dead."

"Have we figured out who your mother is yet?"

"I wish. I tried talking to my dad about it but every time I'd bring it up, he'd shut me down. I think maybe it's true, that she's in prison. If it is, that would explain why he won't tell me. He's ashamed. Sometimes, I'm surprised he claimed me at all."

"Maybe he's just trying to protect you?"

"Maybe."

"Dumbledore!"

"What about him?"

"If she's really in prison, and you're a wizard so she must be a wizard, I'll bet she's in Azkaban. And if she's in Azkaban, Dumbledore may be able to help us."

"Hermione, you're a genious!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jackson, I can't help you," Dumbledore said sadly. Hermione and I were sitting across from him in his office, pleading our case. "I know that you wish to unravel this mystery but I cannot tell you."

"Why," I spat. I was angry. He knew who she was, I could tell.

"Because, I agreed not to. I also believe that it is best that you do not know."

"Look, I know that she's in Azkaban so I know she's a criminal. But I can't ignore the fact that she's my mother. What, did she kill people? My father's killed more people than everyone in Azkaban and Voldemort himself combined."

"That's different."

"Because he's a god? Because he is one of the most powerful beings in the world? That doesn't make it okay."

"I think you should talk to your father."

"Gods, I've tried!"

"I am sorry, Ms. Jackson."

It may have been childish, but I stormed out. Hermione stayed, I guess she figured that I needed the space. Unfortunately, in my attempt to be dramatic, I ran straight into someone. Running into someone would have been embarrassing enough but, because my day wasn't bad enough already, I landed on top of them. Their small arms wrapped around my waste on the way down, protecting me. When I looked up my savior was none other than Fleur Delacour.

"Are you Alright," she said in her heavy French accent. She removed one of her hands from my waste and used it to brush the hair from my face and tuck it behind my ear. "Are you 'urt, pretty one?"

"I'm so sorry," I panicked, scrambling backwards and landing on my butt. She stood swiftly offering her hand to me. I took it and she pulled me up from the ground, and right into her arms.

"Sorry? Do not be sorry. Now, 'ow are you?"

"Better than I've been in a while."

"You are safe, Nicole."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I know much. I-I am quite embarrassed to say zat I was instantly attracted to you, so I asked someone your name and I learned much."

"But, I don't know much about you."

"Would you like to?"

"Yes."

She doesn't say anything but only grabs my hand and leads me away.

* * *

**_AN- I plan to update at least once a week but I have quite a few chapters pre-written so if there's any interest in this story I'll post more often._**


	3. Chapter 3

We found ourselves high; in one of the schools many empty towers. It had been hours and, though I was tired, I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Even more given the position that we were in, some time ago I had laid down with my head in her lap, one of her arms thrown carelessly around my torso and the other soothingly running through my hair.

"Nic," Fleur mumbled half-heartedly. "We must go."

"Mmmm," I grumbled, burrowing further into her stomach.

"If I am not in my bed in the morning, I will be in trouble, as will you."

I sat up, looking at her sasly.

"Will I see you again?"

"I doubt zat we will have any classes together but, uh, meet me in the Great Hall after classes tomorrow?"

She kissed my temple, aparated me back to my room (I have no idea how she knew where it was) before aparating away. It was so quick; I hardly knew what was going on. Then, Hermione was crushing me in a hug.

"Where have you been," she asked, letting me go. I sat down on my bed, scooted my back up to the wall, and brought my knees to my chest, facing her.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure," I admitted.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well, she dragged me there, walking really fast, and she aparated me back, so I'm not sure."

"She, you were with a girl?"

"Uh, yeah, but you wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

"I spent the last few hours getting to know Fleur Delacour."


	4. Chapter 4

The end of classes the next day found me in the Great Hall, alone. I sat for a while but right as I was ready to believe that she had blown me off, Fleur came barreling through the door and straight into my arms.

"I am so sorry," she cried in my ear. It was strange, someone years older, and therefore bigger than me, clinging to me. "I was held late in class. I zought zat you would 'ave forgotten me."

"I could never forget you," I whispered. I was going to continue but I was interrupted by an intrusion in my thoughts.

_I need to speak to you,_ came her father's voice. _Meet me by the Black Lake in ten minutes. It's important._

I inwardly groaned, knowing that my moment with Fleur was over. I pulled back timidly and she looked at me curiously.

"What is wrong?"

"I-um I just remembered that I have something to do. I'll see you at dinner."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took off quickly, trying to avoid the questions that I'd have to deal with later. He was there, waiting for me. The thing about Dad, his presence demands attention. He secretes power and makes women swoon.

"Nicole," Dad smiled at me. "How are you?"

"Dad, you saw me last week," I laughed as he enveloped me in his arms. I very rarely saw my father in his mortal form and even less by myself so our hugs meant the world to me. "What are you doing here Dad? Popping out of random lakes again?"

"Something like that. Actually, I'm here to see you. I will be returning with your brother at the time of the first task. The school is allowing families to come so Percy and I will watch it with you and then I have gotten permission to take you for a small field trip."

"Not that this isn't the coolest news of the year but why?"

"We, as a family, will go to Azkaban to see your mother, together."

"Really?"

"Yes, now, how are you?"

"I'm good, great even."

"You've got that look, who's the lucky girl?"

"Fleur Delacour, she's a French mortal. You actually interrupted my time with her. I'll have to explain to her later why I ran out."

"Will I get to meet her?"

"Maybe, if all goes well."

It was dinner that night when I felt someone sit extremely close to me and lean even closer.

"You ran out on me," Fleur purred.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," I said, turning my head. Our faces were only inches apart and a spark of mischief glinted in her eyes. "I had to talk to my dad."

"Fine, but you are, 'ow you say, in my debt?"

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You will just owe me."

We spent every bit of our free time that week together.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later it was finally time to pick the champions. I was nervous because I knew that Madame Maxine had been grooming Fleur to be the Beauxbatons' champion for years.

"Sit down, please," Dumbledore called. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for; the champion selection."

The goblet spit fire and out came a small piece of paper.

"And the Durmstrang champion… Viktor Krum!"

Go figure, I thought. The Durmstrang, and Ron, all cheered loudly as the goblet flit out a second name.

"The champion from Beauxbatons.. Miss Fleur Delacour!"

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. People die in this tournament, I thought. What if that becomes Fleur's story? Luke wouldn't even have to bother killing me at that point.

"The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory! Excellent! We now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will host this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

And, to everyone's surprise, the goblet gave forth another name. It, however, surprised no one that it was Harry Potter. Then, we almost all peed our pants when it spit a fifth name. That one I never expected.

"Nicole Jackson!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Did either of you put your names in the goblet of fire," Dumbledore said, looking hard at Harry and I. Harry could stutter out a no but the only thing that I could do was shake my head. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. Dumbledore looked at me.

"No, I didn't put my name in," I said.

"Well of course they are lying," Madame Maxine exclaimed.

"Crap, Dumbledore, we know who did this."

"And who do you suppose that was?"

"You know he wants me dead. He can't afford to keep Percy and me alive. Luke would do anything to have me dead, you have to see that."

Every eye in the room was on me, and that's when I realized the blonde hair slipping closer to me. I reached out and gently took her hand in mine, needing the comfort. Dumbledore looked stricken as he realized that what I had said had some truth to it.

"Leave, the rest of you, we will discuss this later," Dumbledore said to the others. I left Fleur with a sad look and followed him into his office. "You need to talk to your father."

"Ha! You try getting to my father on Olympus; it's like trying to get an audience with the president, the Queen, and the pope at the same time."

"Ok, you head to bed, I will see if I can get him. We will meet tomorrow to discuss these, events."

I returned to my room only to be attacked in a hug by a blonde that should not have been there. Fleur and I fell on my bed in a hug and she nuzzled her face into me neck.

"Why," Fleur breathed. No further explanations were needed, I knew what she meant.

"It's hard to explain," I said sadly. She leaned back, looking at me as if she had just realized that she was lying on top of me. She rolled off and lay on her side, facing me and I moved myself to face her as well. "I have a very complicated life and there are some that would prefer it if I wasn't alive to live it. I promise I didn't put my name in the goblet but I have a good guess of who did."

"Who?"

"My dad is a powerful man and has lots of enemies."

"You are a 'alf-blood, yes?"

"H-how could you possibly know that?"

"I am a veela, I can smell it on you. Poseidon?"

"Um, yeah."

"Zat is rare, oui? Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades very rarely have children."

"It's because we're dangerous. We're quite a bit more powerful than other demigods and we generally have a knack for getting ourselves in trouble. I have a half-brother Percy that is a year older than me. Zeus has a daughter, my cousin Thalia, and Hades has a son, my cousin Nico. They don't trust any of us."

"Your mozer was a witch?"

"I assume so, I don't know her."

"And 'ow do zee gods feel about zat?"

"The Big Three, Dad, Zeus, and Hades, are frowned upon having kids because we're too powerdul and all gods are forbidden to have relations with witches because of how powerful their children are. You can imagine how they reacted when they learned of me."

"'Ow powerful are you?"

"I'm one of, if not, the most powerful demigods of my age and add my magical abilities to that, I terrify immortals. I, I hope that doesn't change what you think of me."

"I only admire you that much more."

She gave me a qick kiss on the lips, our first, before she apparated away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad," I called looking around in front of the champion's tent. I couldn't spot him right away but I felt his familiar comforting presence all around. I may have eventually found him except that I was all of a suddenly assaulted with a very quick, very muscular body that tackled me in a hug and held me up, laughing insanely the entire time. "Percy!"

"Nikki, I've missed you," Percy said, squeezing me just a little bit closer to him. He put me down and I snuggled against his chest. He had been growing pretty quickly and with my short stature I was quickly left behind. "I'm going to kill Luke. He's messing with things that he just doesn't understand."

"And he understands Kronos? The entire situation he can't understand because he's blinded by rage. You have to hand it to him, he's pretty smart."

"Don't compliment the guy that's trying to kill you Nic."

"Your sister is right," Dad said, pulling me from Percy's arms and into his. When he released me he took a step back, looking at both my brother and me. "You will not like your enemies but you should always recognize when they make an intelligent move, it keeps you form never underestimating your opponents."

"Father, I'm worried," I admitted. There was no sense in hiding things from my father, he could always tell anyways. It was better just to tell him and take his advice.

"Don't worry, you will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know because you are my daughter, you have all of my best qualities and the best qualities of your mother. You are an exceptionally powerful demigod and one of the most powerful witches that I have ever met. You've got something that no one else has."

"Godly blood?"

"Godly blood," Dad smiled, throwing his arm around my shoulders once again and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Go knock them dead kid, we'll be here when you get done."

"Yeah sis, go kick some ass," Percy laughed, earning a head slap from our father. I laughed at their retreating figures, realizing that our little display was normal and could've belonged to any family. I never loved my father and brother more than I did in that moment and it was only made better when I felt long slender arms wrap around my stomach and a head lay on my shoulder from behind.

"Hi Fleur," I breathed, leaning back into her.

"Zat was your family," Fleur purred softly in my ear, her accent giving me goosebumps.

"Yeah, the old brown headed guy is my dad and the goofy looking teenager is my brother Percy."

"Your father, Poseidon?"

"Yep, Dad's the god of the sea and Percy and I are his lowly half-blood children."

"You are not low, Nicole. In fact, I will be surprised if you do not win zis."

"Against people like you and Cedric? I don't stand a chance; even Harry is better than me."

"You are special, you have to remember zat."

"Yeah yeah, I know; I have godly blood."

"So, today is ze day?"

"Yep, today I'm going to meet my mom. I'm worried, she's in Azkaban, what if I can't handle whatever it is that she's done."

"She gave you your life; zat overrides anything bad zat she could ever have done."

"I hope that's true."


	8. Chapter 8

"You did good Nicole," Dad said as we walked out to the lake.

"Did you ever doubt that I would," I laughed. I was relieved; Fleur, Harry, and I had made it through the first task with minimal disasters. It was funny when I summoned my swords and killed the dragon rather than use magic. "Although, I'm not quite sure that what I did was legal."

"It probably wasn't," Professor McGonagall said, walking up to us. "Dumbledore sent me to escort you and your father and brother to Azkaban."

"So, you came because I can't apparate and you thought I might need some moral support?"

"Basically, some people may think I'm evil but I do care about my kids."

"I thank you for that," Dad said. "You have been most caring these past few years; I am in your debt."

"Oh, in debt to a god," Percy laughed. "That's some serious stuff miss, it's like Santa only a million times better."

"Shut up Perce," I elbowed him, tunring to my professor. "I'm sorry about him, he's an idiot. So, is anyone going to tell me who she is? I don't want to be blindsided when I get there."

"Does she know we're coming?"

"No, I imagine she will be rather surprised," Dad said monotonely. "I want you to go with no expectations, good or bad, so that no matter what happens you won't be disappointed. As for her, it'll be better if she's surprised."

"What if she doesn't know who I am," I asked sadly. "I mean, I was just a baby the last time she saw me and I've changed so much, what if she doesn't recognize me?"

"She gave birth to you, she'll know. Besides, I'll be there."

"If you're ready," Professor McGonagall said, offering us her arms. "Nicole, take my arm and your brother can take yours."

"Perce, you should know that this can be hard-"

The nauseating feeling of being ripped apart and thrown back together hit me suddenly and then we were done and Percy was losing his lunch to my right. I looked at my professor, giving her a look before taking in my surrondings. We were in a long corridor, a hallway, standing in front of a door. There were guards as far as the eye could see and, though they didn't seem schocked by our sudden appearance in the slightest, they eyed us wearily. I looked at the plain door in front of me, knowing that this was it, the moment I had been waiting for my entire life.

"Go on," Dad urged quietly. "We'll stay out here until you're ready."

I took a tentative step forwards and grabbed the door handle, cracking the door open and slidding in with my eyes trained to the ground. It was light enough in the room but suddenly, I was terrified.

"It isn't mealtime, what do you want," came a familiar voice. We looked up at the same time, our jaws dropping in matched recognition. She no doubt was realizing that I was her daughter; I, however, was mentally brain dead in shock as I stared into the eyes, identical to mine, of the mass murderer and death eater Bellatrix Lestrange.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm a little ashamed to say that I didn't do anything, I didn't move. I didn't even move when she shot forward and wrapped her tiny arms around me. I was too shocked. Every wizard, even ones raised by muggles like me, knew of this woman and here she was, my mother. It wasn't until I felt her tears soaking through my shirt that I could get past who she was to see the fact that I was here, hugging my mom. I lifted my arms and returned her hug, letting the closeness comfort me.

"You're so big," she whispered.

"Well, I'm fourteen now," I smiled, leaning back a little. "Hi, my name's Nicole. I'm your daughter. Yeah, that sounded a lot less stupid in my head."

"I thought I'd never see you again. Your father said he could take you somewhere safe…"

"He did, he took me to live with my half-brother Percy and his mom Sally. Sally raised us but she's kind of like the quirky aunt. Now I go to Hogwarts for school."

"So, you did receive the witch gene?"

"Yep, I'm half witch and half god."

"That is bad. The others, Zeus…"

"Was one extremely pissed off uncle when I first started showing signs of magic but he got over it. He enjoys playing with me too much to have me killed. I'm kind of like the pet witch."

"You are no one's pet. How is your father?"

"Would you like to see him? He came with my professor and my brother Percy."

"Of course. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Bellatrix."

"I know," I said, my voice devoid of any emotion. She was so normal; it was easy to believe that she was just like any other long lost mom. I opened the door and waited as my dad hesitantly came in the room and I stepped into the hall, falling not into my brother's arms, who was off puking somewhere, but into the arms of my teacher. "She's a mass murderer."

"She's also your mother," Minerva spoke quietly into my ear. "She's your mother and she loves you. Your father didn't send you to your brother's mom for protection from the gods; he hid you for protection from Voldemort. She gave you up to keep you safe and anyone who can be that selfless can't be all bad."

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Go, see your parents together."

"She is so beautiful," my mom said, her head against Dad's chest and his arms around her.

"That's because she looks just like you," Dad smiled, pulling back a little and motioning with his eyes for me to come into the room. I went in and stood equal distance from each of them, not quite knowing how to act. "She's smart and talented too."

"Percy's talented, I'm lucky," I laughed.

"Oh please," Percy scoffed as he came into the room. He looked put back together and he came over to me, casually throwing his arm around my shoulders. "This kid is amazing; you should see her skill with a sword."

"More like your skill with a sword; you're way better than me."

"Well, I'm older than you. Besides, you're better than me with water."

"It just likes me more."

"She is also a wonderful witch," Dad put in. "Her skill with a wand is the highest in her year."

"He's just saying that, I'm not nearly as good as Harry or Hermione."

"You feel it more than they do," Professor McGonagall said, coming to stand next to me. "I'm Nicole's teacher and she's amazing. You're amazing. The others may be good but to them it's just magic. You feel it and that makes you better, makes your spells more powerful."

"I think of magic the way I think of water, alive. When I control water I can feel it, feel what it wants and the way it moves and I handle it differently. I feel the same with magic, if I try hard enough I can feel it the way I feel the way I feel water."

"That's amazing," my mom said.

"It is rather amazing to see," Minerva said. "In any case, we are out of time. We need to get back to the school for the feast. That and I am sure that Dumbledore will want a full report."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll bring her back for a longer visit in two weeks. Take care."

And with that, we were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"I would like to leave my son," Dad said sternly to Dumbledore. "You may not understand the seriousness of the situation that we are in but if Kronos can get to her here then she is not safe. She is powerful and he is powerful but they are so much more powerful together. I would feel much more comfortable knowing that he is here with her."

"Fine," Dumbledore sighed, giving in. "But I have some conditions."

"Okay."

"He will live in a dorm room and go to classes like everyone else. I am interested in your world as you are in mine and I would like to see how he fares. He will abide by school rules and will, for all intents and purposes, be a student here."

"More school," my brother complained.

"Hush," Father reprimanded. "He can do that, but ihave some requests of my own. There is a war coming and our best warriors are spending their year training, I will not have our two most powerful demigods slacking off. I would like them to train every day; they are best with swords but I will send them archery equipment as well. Tell me where to put it and it's yours."

"You want a training arena," Dumbledore asked for clarification. When Dad nodded his head yes he furrowed his brows. "There is quite a bit of space next to the quidditch pit but how are you going to get one built and get the equipment?"

"It's there now. Don't look so surprised, I'm a god."

"Well then, Nicole, take your brother to Gryfindor tower. I believe there is an empty bunk in the room with Potter and Weasley?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Good, there should be robes and text books on his bed. Percy, you will be with your sister and the fourth years. I can no longer hide your identity from the rest of the students so I want both of you to be careful how you proceed. Now go, let us talk."

Percy and I walked to Gryfindor Tower in quiet, Percy taking in everything around him. The castle wasn't that impressive to me but I had also been to Olympus more than he had.

"Okay, this is it," I said, gesturing to the common room. Everyone was already at the feast so it was empty. "We're late for the feast so I think we should just head there, I can show you your room after."

"Okay," Percy smiled. We went to the Great Hall and I did my best to sneak in, taking the last two available seats with my friends. Fleur was waiting for me and I sat right of her, with Percy right of me and Harry, Ron, and Hermione across from us.

"Who is this guy," Ron scoffed.

"Shut up Ronald," Hermione scoled. "Let me guess… Percy?"

"That would be me," Percy assured, giving her his best smile. "And that would make you Hermione? And Harry? And the crass one is Ron?"

"Pretty much."

"Guys," I motioned. "This is my older brother Percy. Percy, these are my friends."

"And the girl," he asked, looking at Fluer who I had scooted rather close to and was holding her hand.

"This is… uh…"

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur said, untangling our hands and offering one to my brother. He shook it with a smile. "I am dating your sister."

"And you're French," Percy smirked. "And you're older."

"Oui, I am."

"Yeah well, that's a problem. You see, this is my baby sister and-"

"Stop trying to act all tough," I giggked, taking Fleur's hand again and leaning back into her. "No matter how tough you act, she can beat you up."

"Oh please, I eat war gods for breakfast. She's nothing."

"You're seriously comparing this to our mishap with Ares? I seem to remember you making quite a show but then I delivered the final blow. You most certainly did not win that battle on your own."

"But, when you think about it that was our first quest and we were untrained, inexperienced kids; under the circumstances, we kicked total butt."

"Yeah, _we_, not you."

"Shut up, I could take her."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Harry warned.

"How were things after we left," I asked my friends, trying to change the subject.

"I opened the egg but the only thing I got was a splitting headache so I still don't know what the clue is. Ron has officially stopped being a git and realized that none of this was our fault so he's speaking to us now. You got first in the rankings by the way."

"What were the rankings?"

"You were first, and then Cedric, then Krum, then Fleur, and I came in last."

"At least you completed the task."

"You did very well," Fleur praised him. "Nicole, you did not use magic."

"No, I didn't. I figured if being a demigod got me in the stupid competition then I was going to do things the demigod way."

"I would like to see that, the fighting that you did."

"Good, because Dad is making us train while we're here," Percy complained. "I can't believe I finally get to take a break and then I have to come here to babysit and train. I just wanted a little break."

"Do you think Luke's taking a break," I raised my eyebrow. "Do you think Kronos is taking a break? We're at war, act like surviving to see your next birthday is actually important to you."

"Um, what are you talking about," Ron asked.

"Demigod stuff, you guys have Voldemort, well, our ultimate evil is the titan Kronos."

"The father of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," Fleur asked.

"Yep, our grandfather is trying to kill us," Percy said, smiling about our camp joke. Family worked differently in our world so it was more of a joke than anything else. "There's always some crazy relative that wants us dead."

"At least it's not Uncle Zeus this time," I laughed.

"I would be terrified to be you," Hermione said honestly.

"You get used to it."

"You are in danger, no," Fleur asked. The concern in her voice was startling and caused me to turn around, catching the scared look on her face. I slid my hand on to her cheek and rubbed it soothingly with my thumb, giving her a quick peck to calm her nerves.

"We'll be fine; this is literally what we train our entire lives for."

"The gods train you from birth to fight their wars," Harry asked in a horrified voice.

"Pretty much," Percy answered. "The gods like to think of us as their play things, their pawns."

"Are you guys any good?"

"We have our strengths."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we going," Fleur asked later that night. I was dragging her by the hand down the hill to the Black Lake. It was dark out and the wind was blowing softly. It was perfect.

"I want to show you something," I smiled. I brought her to the edge of the lake and motioned for her to sit down, rolling my pant legs up. Fleur looked at me skeptically but said nothing as I went out a few feet. I waited a minute, feeling how the water moved and hoping that it would do my biding. All of a sudden it came up, moving swiftly through the air in the shape of a dragon. The dragon then turned to dancing wood nymphs and slowly back into the lake, which now had rose designs on the surface.

"Zat is amazing. Can your brother do zat as well?"

"He can move the water but not like that. I'm quite a bit better than him in controlling the water. All children of the gods have special abilities based on who their godly parent is. For example, my cousin Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and can fly."

"You should use zat in ze tournament, zey would never expect it."

"True, very true."

"Will you tell me about her?"

"My mom?"

"Oui."

"Oh, um... you really don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"Um… she was nice, loving even. It was strange; I didn't expect her to be. She's, uh, my mom is… uh… Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Zat is why you are zis powerful. Your mozer, she is one of ze most powerful witches of all time. You 'ave good genes."

"That doesn't scare you, that my mother is murderer?"

"Zat is who she was 'ears ago, not now. Now she 'as you, zat changes zings."

"I hope so."

"Come 'ere."

I went and sat next to her and she put her arm around me, pulling me close. I laid my head on her shoulder and tried to concentrate on the waves against the shore near our feet. That always helped to calm me down.

"The task, were you scared?"

"A little, but I was mostly scared for you."

"I can handle myself."

"I know."

Percy and I got up early the next day, a Sunday meaning no class, and went out to father's newly constructed training field. It wasn't that much different than the one at camp except for the extra equipment lying around. I had told Fleur and my friends that they could come watch us but luckily none of them were there yet so we had the chance to warm up a little.

"Where do you wanna start," Percy asked. I knew that he wanted me to say swords but I wanted to save that for last since we'd spend the most time on it.

"How about archery," I suggested, causing him to frown. "Come on Grumpy, we suck at archery."

"Exactly, that is exactly why I don't want to do it. Unlike you, Dopey, I hate being bad at things."

"I hate being bad at things too, that's why I practice."

With that logic he shut up, going over to the stand and picking up one of the heavier bows and it's arrows, going over to a target. I followed suit, grabbing a slim white-wood one. We set up and fired the first round, Percy only hitting the target once. All of mine hit the target but most were on the outside but it was progress. That only lasted about twenty minutes because Percy is impatient and I get tired of him whinning. Finally relenting, we put our equipment back on the rack and I headed over to my book bag, looking for my swords.

Mine were duel, back-handed swords, with one foot curved blades that I referred to to as the Little Doves. The hilt glittered as I lifted it from the sheath that I had finished strapping on my back, showing the pink diamonds in their black setting. My swords were beautiful and deadly but in the Greek world they were seen as childish. At first glance other demigods assume that they are a play thing because no sane person fights like that. It's no wonder they think I'm crazy.

Percy was already in the center, positioned carefully with his sword, Riptide, in front him. I took my position and, after a moment's hesitation, he came flying at me. I ducked, missing his two handed blow, and slinked my hand under his arm far enough to nick his chest. He yelped a little, pulling back.

"You're dead," I smiled, projecting myself into a back flip and landing a safe distance away. Percy wasn't bleeding that bad but you could tell that he was pissed. After realizing that the wound on his chest wasn't going to kill him he rushed me again, this time opting for an equally powerful two-handed, upward strike. I threw my body over his and clipped his ear in mid-air. "And again, you're dead."

"When did you get this good," Percy grumbled, hand going to his bleeding ear. "You weren't this good the last time we sparred."

"I've been working on my movements. This style of fighting is all about the agility of your movements. Did you like it? I thought that the flips might be a little too much."

"It's brilliant Nic."

"It is," breathed a voice heavy with French accent. Standing off to the side were my friends, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and walking to me was the French beauty herself. I slipped my swords into the crisscrossed, black leather sheaths across my back and walked to meet her. I took her hand and gave her a featherlight kiss, trying to keep the PDA around my brother to a minimum. "You are amazing."

"I didn't know you had moves like that," Hermione comented. She looked to my brother, a strange look on her face. "And here I was, thinking that you were the talented one."

"I am," Percy insisted. He really was very competitive and sometimes it could get the best of him. "I don't know what she's been doing but-"

"Practicing," I offered, cutting him off. "I keep telling you that we can't be slacking off, not if we like living. I haven't even been training with weapons for a month but I perfected those aerial moves. What were you doing? Oh yeah, sitting around and waiting for Luke to kill you. Gods Perce, you're making this easy for him!"

"It's not like I'm doing nothing!"

"It's exactly like you're doing nothing. Kronos will win and it'll be because you're too impatient to learn new skills and too lazy to perfect old ones."

Percy's eyes flashed in anger and he launched himself at me in a fury. I let go of Fleur's hand and pushed her as hard as I could away, causing her to fall several feet away. I didn't care much, having a bruised butt was better than being dead. Percy's attacks were not like his usual well-placed power blows; they were quick, constant attacks that he threw carelessly. I decided that it would be hard to dodge these and had to put my full force behind blocking them.

I saw Harry and Ron step forward out of the corner of my eye but Hermione stopped them, trying to let us handle it ourselves. I was drawn from watching them when one of Percy's blows sliced my hand and I had to desperately try to not drop my sword. The cut was bleeding heavily and it hurt like Hades but I kept on, switching so that I was mainly blocking with my other hand. I was holding my own fairly well until his foot shot out and I fell to the ground, his sword at my throat.

"You're dead," he smiled, removing his sword and offering me his hand. I got to my feet and sheathed my swords, trying my best to ignore pain in my hand.

"Now that's what real training looks like, brother," I laughed.

"I see what you mean, baby sister."

"Nicole, your 'and," Fleur gasped. She came to me and took my hand, inspecting the damage and wincing slightly at the blood. "What were you doing, trying to kill her?"

"That's kind of the point of combat training, Frenchie."

"Percy," I reprimanded. "Fleur, I'm fine. It's just a scratch.

"It is not just a scratch," Fleur said. "It is razer deep and will probably require stitches. What were you zinking? You angered him on purpose?"

"It's the only way to get him to really train. Harry, can you get me some water? Percy, my Camp Half-Blood book bag over there, it should have some small baggies of ambrosia."

"Camp 'alf-Blood, what is zat?"

"It's a place for the children of the gods. It's where they train us."

"What in Hades did you to your hand, browneyes," came a shocked gasp from behind me. I turned to see my cousin clad in dark jeans tucked into black boots and a black leather jacket, her hair adorned in the tiara that showed her as the right hand of Artemis. I moved from Fleur, ignoring my horribly hurt hand, and ran into her arms. She picked me up and spun me around as I nuzzled my face comfortingly into her neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I smiled up at her, leaning back a little but not releasing my grip on her. Thalia was more than just my cousin or my friend, she was like my sister. Percy was great, the best big brother that a girl could ask for, but he couldn't offer me the type of love and protection that I got from Thalia. Anyone who knew us knew that. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy Iris-messaged me and told me all that has happened. He thought that you might like me here. I can go, if you'd like."

"No, please stay. It's so good having you around."

"Your wish is my command."

Someone cleared their throat behind us and at that point I remembered that we had an audience of people who didn't know who she was and weren't used to the way we behave. I turn and am shocked by the look of jealousy on Fleur's face; I had no idea that her beautiful face could convey so much emotion.

I extricated from my cousin's arms and went to her, taking her face in my hands. I leaned forward quickly, kissing her as soft as I could. She tried to pull away but I kept her firmly in place with my hands and applied more pressure to her lips. As soon as she stopped resisting I felt her lips moving against mine and I smiled slightly. It was the longest kiss that we had ever shared and when I pulled away we were breathless.

"Better," I asked her. She nodded and I wrapped an arm around her waist possessively and turned to Thalia. "Fleur, this is my cousin Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and Huntress of Artemis. Thalia, this is my girlfriend, Fleur Delacour."

"Good job, browneyes," Thalia laughed affectionately. "She's beautiful, you've got good taste."

"You should see her magic."

"So, you're a wizard?"

"A witch, yes," Fleur corrected her gently.

"And she's French? Dude, that is so cool."

Fleur looked at me questioningly and I just smiled, giving her a featherlight kiss. Percy came to me and handed me the ambrosia and some bandages. I took a small bite and savored the taste as he wrapped my hand. Harry brought me some water and I drank it, feeling sufficiently refreshed.

"Thalia, will you stay," I asked hopefully.

"Of course, you need all of the protection that you can get."


End file.
